narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki (Yin)
Yin Akatsuki (殷暁; Literally meaning "Dark Dawn" or "Dark Daybreak") was an organization created by Taiyō Shukiro and his top Lieutenants Shimeri Shukiro, Nagare Shukiro, and Homura Shukiro with the idea of world domination after the events of the Shukiro Massacre and Masaaki Shukiro's betrayal. After finding out about Ryuun Shukiro living in Konohagakure, Taiyō pushed his plans ahead and began recruiting more S-rank missing-nin and became the most wanted group in the world right next to its rival group. The group's plan being to capture all the tailed beasts in order to create the ultimate tailed beast weapon in order to take over the world. Though having a very minor role in Part l, the Akatsuki gained a major antagonist role in Part ll, then being disbanded in Part lll after every member were killed. Summary The Akatsuki at most times had ten members not including Taiyō Shukiro, all whom were S-Rank criminals of their villages - with an exception of Iroshi. Members always worked in teams except for Taiyō and makes use of these unique skills for the team's advantage. Team members must function very well to accomplih their tasks, even if some may have problems with each other. This orginization is fully orginized, however it is rare for all members to physically meet together. The orginaztion spans the world and has secret hideouts with various traps in order to perform their three-day long technique after capturing a tailed beast. Becauseof the rivaly against the Akatsuki (Yang), the Akatsuki (Yin) often assaults the other Akatsuki in order to weaken them or steal Tailed Beasts from them and vice versa. However the Akatsuki (Yang) was announced as the second official Akatsuki afterthe deaths of the Aktsuki (Yin). Goals The major goal in the Akatsuki was to take over the shinobi world by using the Tailed Beasts in order to create massive ninjutsu weapons to create a new war. Their plan was to then, obviously, beat every country in order to weaken all villages immensely to gain enough power to take the world and enforce laws to simulate peace. Wardrobe Akatsuki members have a very distinctive wardrobe, which could give them away if a village is alerted of their presence. Members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. The collar was colored red starting from the bottom and reaching the top while the end of the sleeves had a red outline with red squares that reached higher than the outline every few centimeters. The bottom of the cloak looked similar, but was cut so the squares were facing downards. The red clouds were suppost to represent the former Akatsuki to bring fear to the world. All members wear black nail polish on their fingers and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. All members cross out the symbol on their forehead protectors to symbolise the broken ties with their former villages and how the state of the wold affected them enough to join the Akatsuki. Everyone also wears a ring with a kanji on different fingers depending on who the member is. Akatsuki Rings and Positions *Right thumb: "zero" (零, rei); worn by Taiyō Shukiro. Its colour is purplish-grey. *Right index finger: "blue", "green" (青, ao, shō); worn by Shun, formerly worn by Hidoi until he defected. Its colour is teal. *Right middle finger: "white" (白, bya); worn by Homura Shukiro. Its colour is white. *Right ring finger: "vermilion", "scarlet" (朱, shu); worn by Jinzoku. Its colour is red. *Right little finger: "sign of the boar" (亥, gai); worn by Hideaki. Its colour is green. *Left little finger: "sky", "void" (空, kū); worn by Iroshi. Its colour is slate blue. *Left ring finger: "south" (南, nan); worn by Nagare Shukiro. Its colour is yellow. *Left middle finger: "north" (北, hoku); worn by Shimeri Shukiro. Its colour is dark green. *Left index finger: "three" (三, san); worn by Hidan. Its colour is orange. *Left thumb: "jewel", "ball", also the black king in shogi (玉, gyoku); worn by Kaimetsu. Its colour is purple. Members Associates Amegakure (Village run by Taiyō Shukiro, association ended after Taiyō's death) Teams Akatsuki teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organization's goals to be met. Iroshi & Hidan *Target(s): Five-Tails (Sealed), Three-Tails (Steal from the Akatsuki (Yang), Success), Nine-Tails (Failed) Though both Iroshi and Hidan were forced to join the Akatsuki, they were still the most dysfunctional team in the organization, though having the most potential. This team focussed on Iroshi's skill with the Bōnkurasshā in order to stop ninjutsu, then using his Hydrification Technique to turn into water for Hidan to pass through and cut the enemy to get their DNA for his technique. Taiyō put these two together because he foresaw this technique for fighting. Since Hidan could not be killed as a result of becoming the successful "Jashin experiment", even by decapitation, and Iroshi could easily pass through his enemies by turning into water or hardening his body to avoid damage from techniques; this combo was called the next generation of the Zombie Combo" (ゾンビコンビ, Zonbi Konbi). They shown much hostility to each other because of Hidan's religious beliefs and Iroshi's hate against not only religion, but also needless murder that Hidan's religion believed in. Because of this, Iroshi and Hidan argued almost always, even during combat, and even battling against each other. Since they both showed hate against the organization, but knew they couldn't leave, they both stopped to either relax, or eat a lot in order to procrastinate in their tasks, but showing positive results during all their fights. The team was disbanded after fighting against Ayane Kasagawa, Ryuun Shukiro, Akinori, and Joji after Iroshi saw the chance to betray Hidan and defect from the Akatsuki in order to return to the village. After Hidan escaped, he later, unfortunately, ran into Didachi and Kuroichi who later were able to kill him by using the Death Possession Blood technique on Hidan, as it is the only way a Jashin follower can be killed. Homura Shukiro & Shun *Function: Elimination, Assaulters: One-Tails (Support stealing of One-Tails from Akatsuki (Yang), Failed), Eliminate: (Kuroichi Kuraretto and Didachi, Failed) This team was created because of their similar dōjutsu which allows them to see around them and far away while also seeing through physical objects. Because of this and their extremely lethal techniques; Homura's Shikotsumyaku combined with Shun's Gentle Fist, they were given the task of Assaulter/Eliminator. This task was created solely to attack members of the Akatsuki (Yang) in order to weaken them while also giving other members the chance to steal their Tailed Beasts. Their style of fighting was to cut off the enemies' ability to harness chakra with the Gentle Fist, then attacking the enemy full on with the Shikotsumyaku and Gentle Fist combined. Another similarity with between them was that they both focussed on quick Taijutsu attacks. Kaimetsu & Jinzoku *Target(s): One-Tails (Sealed), One-Tails (Protect from Akatsuki (Yang), Failed), Two-Tails (Sealed), Three-Tails (Failed) This team, unlike the other teams, were formed specifically because Kaimetsu and Jinzoku don't use similar techniques and were made because Taiyō believed their different strengths would create a powerful duo. Kaimetsu's explosive clay combined with Jinzoku's Swift Release to instantaneous place clay bombs in a large area, or retreating several miles instantaneous from Kaimetsu's huge explosions; this being their main technique. However if all else fails, they completely switch their battle strategy by having Jinzoku using his swift release techniques to force the enemy into landmines or into other explosions or to inflict bodily harm in order to stun them for Kaimetsu to blow them sky high. Category:DRAFT